


Utan Vongamee

by LeftBlank



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, no plot just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftBlank/pseuds/LeftBlank
Summary: Human engineer on a space ship and a Sangheili General get together and love each other and stuff.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Sangheili General
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did actually write a prologue for something that's mostly just porn.

I remember getting put to work on one of those new Sangheili ships. I was alone, of course, since not a lot of humans knew how to fix these guys. 

The only reason why I knew was because I was part of a small group that was tasked with reverse engineering one a while back. It honestly wasn't as hard as you would think. It was basically like fixing any ship, since in order to fly and shoot you needed a lot of the same basic parts. As long you kept in mind the differences, it was just like working on any regular human ship. 

Being alone was kind of annoying though. Not because I needed help, but because there was no one to talk to. The only thing I heard for hours on end were clangs and electrical circuits buzzing underneath my fingers.

I decided to take a moment to rest. The ship was mostly finished by now anyway, just a few touchups and I'd be done... And off to start working on another one. Great. 

I turned around to go take a seat, but screamed and nearly fell on the floor at what I saw. 

A Sangheili, just... Standing there with his arms crossed. And he was big too, bigger than me at the very least. He had on what seemed to be casual wear for his species. At least that's what I always assumed, considering it was the only thing other than they're armor that they ever wore on this ship. 

It looked a bit different than some of the other Sangheili that I've seen wear it, maybe he was of a different rank? Or maybe he just had different taste in fashion, I really didn't know.

Regardless, I had just made a total fool of myself by jumping back in fear for our first interaction, so I had to at least speak and make things a little less awkward than they were. 

"So uhh... How long have you been standing there?" I say, clearing my throat.

He doesn't answer at first, still just staring at me with crossed arms and an unreadable expression. "Only an hour." He finally responds. 

"Oh." I reply, making eye-contact one last time before going to sit down. I could just barely make out a slash mark just below his right eye. He was probably a veteran of some sort.

I sat down, and watched again as he slowly moved over to me, but stopped again after getting close. 

"I'm only here because the others in my crew think you're tampering with our ships." He says bluntly, and I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief upon hearing that this huge, hulking alien is here on other people's behalf. 

"Well I'm not." I reply simply. "If you want, I could show you that I'm just fixing it, and you can go tell all your friends that there's nothing to worry about."

He snorts. "I know you aren't doing anything. If this is how you wanted to betray us, you would've done it a long time ago. But they wouldn't let me rest until I came here." He says, and he looks a bit tired when he speaks, like this is a common occurrence for him.

There's another stretch of silence between us, until I decide to speak. I finally have company, and yeah, it might be a member of an alien race that I've literally never spoken too, but it's something. 

"What's your name?" 

He looks at me before answering. "Utan. Utan Vongamee." 

I say the name over in my head, but not out loud, since I might say it wrong and offend him or something.

"Is this ship yours?" I ask, pointing to it. 

He nods. "It is. Hence the reason why my minors are so on edge about a human fixing it. I've since told them they have nothing to worry about, but they don't listen."

"Y'know, you keep really good care of it. And I'm not just saying that, some of the other ships I've had to fix are in way worse condition. Scratches, missing parts, everything. You're not a bad, uh, general?" 

I say, mostly taking a guess, to which he nods in confirmation. "That's correct… How could you tell?" 

"You uhh… Have that aura about you. Really commanding and stuff." 

"Thank you. And you are good… Ship fixer. Forgive me, but I'm unfamiliar with the term." 

I smile. "Don't worry about it. Plus, I kinda just assumed you were a different rank because of your clothes. They look a bit different than what I'm used to for non-armor wearing Sangheili."

Utan looks to himself, as if he didn't even know he wasn't wearing armor. 

"Ah! Of course… Apologies for my choice of clothing. I know it's wholly unprofessional, but as I said before, I was basically forced to come here." 

I shrugged. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Looks good." 

I said, and immediately regretted those words from slipping out of my mouth. What the fuck? Do I have no control? No sense of decency? I wanted to blame it on my general personality and how I carry myself, but really, I'm pretty sure I'm just an idiot. 

My eyes close out of pure embarrassment, not wanting to see whatever look he currently had on his face. Yet strangely, the first thing I heard, was **laughter**. He was fucking **laughing**. 

I open my eyes, and yeah, it turns out it isn't some weird sound of pure disgust that I think is laughing, it's really just what it sounds like. 

He looks at me again, but his eyes look different, like he's just taken an interest in something, and I can't help but shift weirdly in my seat, by cheeks becoming just a bit hotter. 

"Is that so?" Utan says, his tone more amused than anything. "Well, I have to go, but first... Are you going to be here tomorrow?" 

'No.' Is what my answer should've been. I was so close to being done with this ship, there was no way I wasn't finishing soon. But my curiosity of why he wanted to know got the better of me, and suddenly completely ignoring my task and coming back here tomorrow didn't seem like the wrong thing to do. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna be here tomorrow." 

"Hmmm... Good. If you don't mind, I'll be joining you tomorrow as well. And I'm bringing food." 

Food? Huh, well I guess the cafeteria is pretty far from here. And I am kinda hungry around this time. 

"Uh... Yeah, I don't mind at all. See you tomorrow then?" 

He nods. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

I'm a bit surprised. Did I just make a friend? More importantly, did I just make an alien friend?

I look back at Utan, walking away and yes, what I noticed is a bit perverted, but I can't help myself, and if anyone else saw it, they wouldn't be able too either.

He's got a pretty nice ass, honestly. It wasn't obnoxiously big or anything, but it had nice... Shape? Like, you could tell he was a fighter when you looked at it, and it... Moved nicely? Fuck it, whatever. 

Yeah, the alien I was talking too had a nice ass, whatever. We're probably just gonna be friends anyway, so I can say that without feeling to weird.


	2. Prologue

Having somewhat friendly interaction with an alien race was weird. Having somewhat friendly interaction with an alien race that used to hate your existence due to the manipulation of a few creatures was even weirder. 

The relationship between Sangheili and Humans, as it stood currently was… Shaky, for a lot of the population. There was still a lot of tension there between us. Not too long ago, we were enemies, dead-set on trying to wipe each other out. Now we're in some sort of odd half-alliance where we're working together, but mostly because of a common shared enemy, not because we suddenly resolved our differences. 

I could definitely see why each side would have it's fair share of rigid, single-minded abolitionists who hated the very idea of this, and wouldn't trust the air the other breathed. 

But personally, as I stood in one of their people's own quarter's, with my head leaned back against a wall, currently receiving one of the most amazing (and also a bit dangerous) blowjobs of my entire life; I had to admit, I kinda liked them. 

"Ahhh!" I nearly yelped, getting snapped back into reality as my alien partner nearly reached the base of my length, his mandibles just ever so slightly grazing my most sensitive organ and making my adrenaline spike a bit, even if I knew he was always careful.

"H-Hey, ease up a bit. I don't wanna finish when we barely started, that'd be totally embarrassing." 

The Sangheili below me snorted, pulling back. "I wasn't aware there was such a thing as being pleasured **too** much." He said, smugly. "Did you ever consider you're maybe too easy to work up? Maybe you should work on that. I may not stop next time." 

"Too easy to work up? That's not even fair, you try getting sucked off by a ridiculously handsome alien, it's pretty hard not to get excited."

My partner then stood up to his full height, crossing his arms as he now looked down at me. "You seem to forget sometimes that from my perspective, you're the alien. So yes, actually, I have tried it before." 

"Oh yeah… Huh, that's kinda weird to think about. Wait a minute, you think my race is attractive too?" 

He doesn't speak at first, instead choosing to roll those bright, yellow eyes at me. "What a strange question to ask three months into our involvement with each other. Surely you know by now that I don't find humans such as yourself to be repulsive. At least, not anymore."

"Ahh. Cool." I replied, mostly distracted by him getting ready to undress. That suit he had on didn't leave much to the imagination, although that was mostly his fault. Him, and his stupid toned, battle-ready body. 

I just couldn't stop myself from jumping forward and wrapping my arms around his muscular torso, while also pressing my head lovingly against his sturdy back.

"Hmmph, I appreciate your eagerness to touch, but wouldn't you prefer it if I took my undersuit off first?" He said, twisting his neck to look at me. 

"With your body, it isn't like it's hiding much anyway." I say, letting go and giving him space.

I can hear him laugh at what I said though, and it's always kind of nice to hear Utan laugh. It's one of my personal crowning achievements: being able to make the stoic, mostly serious Sangheili general actually laugh. 

Landing a coveted engineering job on a literal space ship, working with the absolute height of technology? Eh, close second, not gonna lie.

I watch ardently as Utan begins to strip by first pulling off his tight, form-fitting shirt, revealing his impressive battle hardened body for my undeserving eyes. As I stared at him, it hit me again just how big Utan was compared to me, in all ways. 

I was about average height for a human my age, maybe a little more, maybe a little less, always forgot. Point is, I wasn't short, but even then I only reached up to Utan's chest area. The guy was huge. Even compared to some of the other Sangheili, I've noticed.

He throws the shirt on his bed, and I can feel myself getting really excited for what comes next. And he knows I'm excited too, judging by the look he gives me and the way his mandibles twitch. 

His sharp fingers slip underneath his suit and run along the sides of it in an achingly teasing manner, before he finally pulls them down by an inch, letting me see only a glimpse of his undeniably most attractive asset. His… well, ass. 

With the way I act around him, it quickly became no secret to Utan that his very fine warrior behind was the one thing about him that made me weak in the knees everytime. The blame doesn't lie on me though, I swear. If you see the armor these Sangheili wear, and if you've seen Utan before… Yeah. 

And this was before I'd even thought about doing something with his race. Just goes to show that even by human standards, Utan's got a very nice backside. 

I gawked before we were together, and still did after. He even called me out on it one time… Oh man…

\------

"Listen, while it is flattering that you find me so attractive, you have to take my rank around here into account." Spoke the alien. 

"Coming in while I'm performing a demonstration on proper swordplay form to-as you put it-"take a peak of the good stuff" may not be the most efficient way to build respect with the minors I'm teaching it to. 

I laugh, because it's funny to hear him repeat my own words, but I still nod and tell him I'm sorry, and it won't happen again. 

He nods, his mouth twitching in affirmation. "Good." He says, before looking around and coming in closer. "And just so we're clear..." and his voice is nearly a whisper now "compliance with this order may or not end with a **heavy** reward later on." 

He teases, and turns around in the most deliberately slow manner. I almost broke a sweat trying my hardest not to catch a glimpse at his rear as he walked away. Sometimes Utan could be so evil, I swear. But then again, he did promise butt stuff later so who am I to complain, I'm spoiled.

\------

Once again, I'm snapped back to reality by the Sangheili general bending over slightly, but still taking his sweet time freeing himself of that accursed fabric that was separating me and one hell of a good time from coming together.

"So impatient." He says, before finally ending my suffering and pulling his pants down all the way, shaking them off his two-toed foot and letting them land carelessly on the floor. 

As soon as I lay my eyes on those perfectly sculpted alien glutes the biggest grin appears on my face, and my dick springs back to life. 

Noticing that, he smirks. It obviously doesn't have the same tell of a human smirk, but I'm well versed enough with his kind now that I can tell one apart when I see it. It's subtle, but he even poses for me a bit. He enjoys the praise, no doubt. 

"Take a picture if you're so enamored." 

"Already have." I reply. "Multiple times actually." 

"What?!" Utan exclaims, turning around. 

I laugh a bit at his reaction, but pick up my phone from the side of his bed and show him. I go to photos, open the folder named "Cherished Memories", enter two passwords, and show him a complete gallery of, you guessed it: His ass. 

At first he's shocked, but just a few seconds later he's shooting me an amused look. "Hmmph, you are ridiculous. As if you weren't drooling over my rear enough, now I find out you have an entire secret stash hidden away on a device you keep on you at all times." 

Then he laughed, actually laughed. "And just what is the point of this?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know, what if you leave to go do something and I can't go with you? I need something to remember you by!" 

"And the way you wish to go about remembering me is with dozens of pictures of my rear end?" 

"Yes." I reply, without missing a beat. 

He shoots me another look before scrolling though some more of the photos. I'm no photographer or anything, but some of those pictures are pretty damn nice, if I do say so myself.

Aside from that, there was something much more important that needed my attention right now, and I had to address it. 

In the next moment, I was on my knees, arms wrapped around Utan's legs as I pressed my face tenderly against the grey skin of his firm, rounded glutes. 

All the hard work Utan went through with his training. Swordplay, gunplay, movement, defense, everything. It had helped him become a warrior worthy of the title of general, and I knew that. But I also knew that all his efforts also played a part in giving him (in my opinion) the best ass on the whole damn fleet. 

The content smile on my face said it all. I was at peace. Hugging and appreciating my alien boyfriends rump was the best stress relief on the planet. It was only logical that the next step for me was to lay a big, sloppy kiss on it as well. 

And when I did, the slightly salty test on my lips finally made me realize. "Oh man, Utan. You're pretty sweaty." 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I just came back from a sparring session with one of the other general's. It was a performance of skill for all the minors we're currently training." He explained. "I would've showered, but then I remembered who I was coming back to and how you most likely would've been upset if I did." 

I could almost cry. "You know me so well." 

He snorted. "That I do, human. Now get up from there. I wouldn't mind letting you do that to me all day, but we both want something more, don't we?" He said, running his fingers through my hair before climbing on top of his bed, spreading out his legs, and absolutely murdering my poor dick with the sight that was laid out before me. 

It was the same perfect set of glutes I had been kissing and hugging just seconds ago, but now, In between the cleft of his cheeks was an alluring, damp, dark purple taint that was practically demanding me to take care of it. And what am I, but an eager beneficiary of Utan's backside? 

Now here's the thing; I'm not exactly a deeply opinionated person. I don't really see the point in arguing anything that comes down to personal preference. But when I say that eating sweaty alien ass is one of the best things in the universe and I'd fight anyone who disagrees, I fucking mean it. 

And to anyone who hasn't yet, my extreme condolences. You guys are missing out. I can only pray some of you sorry souls end up face-first in an alien's ass one day, seriously, it's fucking great. Once you're in there, you'll never want to leave. A shame about the whole breathing thing though. 

And no, I can sadly confirm that huffing buttmusk is **not** enough to keep on going. It sucks, but it's the truth. 

"I sincerely hope you aren't just going to stare. I need a human tongue inside of me now, and that's an order, so get moving, soldier." 

The whole general/soldier thing that Utan did sometimes never really made sense. But it was hot, so why would I ever complain about it? 

I did as I was told, shoving my face into his crack and dragging my tongue upwards from the base of his slit until it slipped into him, eliciting a moan from both of us. Utan's probably came from pleasure, mine was mostly because holy **fuck** did he taste good today. 

I drove deeper into him, grabbing both his globes in my hands and using them as leverage to really get in there, eagerly lapping up his sweat and circling my tongue around that sweet, decadent violet rim. 

My partner's moans were more than welcome, and goaded me into pressing deeper. Not that I didn't know I was doing a good job of course. Which isn't arrogant to say by the way, when Utan bends over for me like that, I wouldn't dare give his behind any less attention and care than it deserves.

"Mmm… Human tongues are-Ah!" Utan said, shuddering as I must've hit a particularly juicy spot within him. "Human tongue are one of the great boons your race has, I must say." 

"Thanks. I'd say something like that in return, but it's hard to choose one thing about you to compliment. Even if I do have a fair selection of favorites right now.

"Do you ever pass up a chance to flatter me?" He asks, and I can tell from the tone of his voice that he enjoys it. 

"I try not to." I answer back. 

I pull away for just a second. My face is wet, and I don't know how much sweat is his, and how much is mine from being in such a humid place for so long. I don't really care though, doesn't bother me. 

I push my hands apart, spreading the Sangheili general open and delving deeper once again, kissing his pucker frantically, like I'm lovesick.

I only end up stopping because Utan tells me too, but if he let me, I could've gone all day. 

"What's the big idea?! I'm having the best meal of my life here!" I say jokingly. Well, half-jokingly, if I'm being honest. 

"Sorry." He says, turning around and sitting on the bed again. His member was fully unsheathed now. And like the rest of him, it was pretty huge. A dark purple length with a few round bumps at the side of it. Which, I knew from experience, felt fucking incredible once it hit your sweetspots. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to try something new."

"But-" 

"Don't worry." He interrupts, pulling my arm and wrapping me up in his larger form. "Although I still don't quite understand your infatuation with my nethers, I wouldn't take it away from you. So you'll be glad to find out what I have in mind still involves you being quite intimate with my backside." 

My ears perk up at that, and I'm immediately interested. "Alright, I'm down, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm, well… I was thinking that you lie down on the bed, and I… for a lack of a better phrase, take a seat on you?" 

"Oh!" I yell, all too excited. "You mean facesitting? Hell yeah I wanna do that with you." 

"So you're familiar with this position?" 

"Yeah! I mean, I never would've asked you to do it since you're so much bigger than me and it probably wouldn't have worked, but if you think you can make it work, I'm totally willing to try it!" 

To my surprise, the Sangheili actually seems a bit mad at what I said, huffing and crossing his arms. 

"I take offense that you would think even for a second I'd ever try to hurt you. Especially during sex." 

"Oh c'mon Utan, look at you. Besides, that's already in the past, this is the present! I just wanna get to the future where I've got an alien sitting on my face, so can we please get to that?"

"Well if you're so eager, let's get on with it. Safely. With no pain."

I groan. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too let's do this already." In a blink, I jumped on the bed, excited as-no, **happier** than a kid in a candy store. 

It was then when I saw Utan stand atop his bed and slowly walk over to me, getting into position. His ass was now directly above me, still a bit wet from all my earlier work. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

"Ready." I replied. I think my voice cracked a bit from my sheer enthusiasm, but he didn't say anything about it if he heard it. 

He began by slowly lowering himself onto me, inching that seductive pucker closer to my quivering mouth at an agonizing pace. As soon as he made contact with my mouth, he plopped himself down with a surprising amount of force. 

My hands lifted up from my sides on reaction, taking each of his boulderous mounds in my hand and trying to lift up his massive frame. 

(Then again, would being crushed under sweaty alien ass even be bad? I mean, I technically wouldn't even be suffering. Hmm… Questions for later.) 

When Utan slowed his descent, I was surprised at my strength, so you can imagine the very, very slight disappointment I felt when I realized he was actually holding himself up on his digitigrade legs, and placing his hand on my chest for balancing. 

"Yeah, this could work." Speaks the deep voice above me. "How's it feel down there? I'm not putting too much weight on you, am I?" 

I can't speak right now, for obvious reasons, so instead I settle with muffled sounds of approval. 

"Right… Of course you're into this. Let me just..." 

He trailed off, shifting himself until my mouth was digging into his pucker, basically trapped in between the musky crevice of his well-shaped cheeks. 

"Ahhhh… Right there, that's the spot." He breathed, grinding his large form down harder. "Never would I have thought something like this could feel so good. Then again, I never would've thought I'd meet a human so eager to throw himself into Sangheili rear…" 

I've always found sex talk to be a bit weird most of the time, but Utan was good at it. His voice really helped out in that aspect. He always sounded serious. Even now, it was hard to find anything spoken by that deep, shaking voice not hot as hell.

"Lick up my sweat too, if you aren't already. I never quite understood what you liked about me being so drenched in my own perspiration, but by all means, indulge if it makes you so happy." My fervent eating was slowed down the moment I felt those long, alien fingers take hold of my length, bringing me dangerously close to climax. 

“To think such a depraved act could make you so hard,” he said, letting out a rumbling laugh that I could not only hear, but actually feel from underneath him, making his pucker amicably fight back against me “and to imagine I’d enjoy it so much as well. Hmmph, getting involved with a human has had a much bigger effect on me than I would've thought… All in good ways of course.”

As much as I wanted to continue hearing his voice while being pressed under his weight, I was getting dangerously close, and I really didn't want this to end, at least, not until we got into the actual fucking part of sex. Thankfully, Utan seemed to have noticed how close I was as well, and took his hands off my member, lifting himself in addition. 

I looked, slightly disappointed, but also very accomplished when I saw just how wet and slick I had left my partners taint. I could even see a strand of saliva, still connecting us before it fell apart a second later. 

He turned around and abruptly fell onto me, pinning my arms to the bed and looking straight into me before taking a quick sniff on me and speaking. "You smell all over like a sweaty Sangheili generals rear end." 

I smile. "Nice. Still can't believe nobodies ever made that into a perfume. Those guys are sitting on a goldmine."

"Is that so?" He says, his voice dripping with intrigue. "I've never really thought about scents in any sort of sexual manner before you. What is it about our kind's musk that you like so much?" 

"Oh no, it's just you, Utan. I like how you smell. Everyone else probably smells gross. You smell good, though." I reply, and he looked a bit confused.

"I can't believe I used to think you were the norm for how your race viewed intimacy. You're such a strange little human." 

He closed the gap between us, running his mandibles over my chest with gentle motions, making sure his teeth didn't so much as graze my skin. 

"You're lucky I find you so endearing." 

"Yeah… So, how are we gonna do this? You wanna top this time, or are you willing to let a "mere human" take the reins for a moment?"

He just scoffs. "I've taken you inside of me many times already. You know my position as general doesn't influence me at all when it comes to this." He finishes.

"Regardless, I don't think it really matters. You're so close I'd be impressed if you can last one second with my warm insides gripping against your human appendage." Utan says, before smugly adding "Not that you last that long normally."

I frown, feigning sadness. "Rude." 

"Sorry. Allow me to make it make it up to you right now." 

Before I could even act, Utan had nearly jumped into my lap, aligning himself with my cock before slamming down onto it and sending me into pleasure overload. 

"Argh! You're always just a little bit bigger than I expect. I really should be used to you by now."

It really didn't take long at all before I spent all my seed into him, panting and out of breath. 

He was wrong about one thing though: I didn't last one second... I lasted five! 

"Hey, Utan... That's like... Five times as long as you said I'd last... Don't I get a prize?" 

He nods. "Of course you do. Turn around for your prize, why don't you? 

I did as I was instructed. Turning around and spreading my legs, getting myself ready for that giant hunk of alien warrior to take me. 

He pushed himself against me with haste, placing his (admittingly) much bigger cock against my hole, teasingly.

He glides his hands over my back tenderly before finally pushing himself inside. 

I groan, because he could easily destroy me but instead decides to go slow, stretching me bit by bit and easing me onto his impressive length. 

"To be completely honest with you, I'm rather close as well. You're quite talented with that tongue of yours." 

Utan whispers into my ear, but it's more white noise than anything. I can barely concentrate on anything, too focused on this feeling. Every thrust, every push making me moan and roll my eyes into the back of my head. 

He speeds up, and for a moment I think he's really gonna break me, but of course, he doesn't. Instead he pulls out, soaking my bare back with his odd, purple seed. 

With both of us completely spent, we collapse on the bed, and all I can feel is him pulling me closer into his embrace as we catch our breath.

\------------------

"I'm just putting the idea out there. You should think about it, really." 

Speaks Utan from the other room. He's-once again-trying to convince me to take some Sangheili sword training classes, of which he is one of the instructors. I'm still busy drying myself from my shower, but that doesn't stop him. 

"They're not going to send you into combat with an Energy Sword strapped to your waist, if that's what you're thinking. The classes would mostly be for recreational purposes." 

"Oh yeah?" I responded, but only to get him to get on with his explanation faster. Nothing against him. I love him, really, but I've heard this like a thousand times at this point. 

"Yes. And even if you aren't interested in learning swordplay, the basics we teach will still help you. They'll increase your ability to focus, and it will be good exercise." 

"Oh wow, neat."

"And… I think you'll be very happy to note that recently, the higher-ups have begun to let us wear lighter, more flexible armor to make some movements easier to demonstrate." 

Now that caught my ear, so I stepped outside into the room to question him. 

"What kind of, "more flexible armor" are we talking about?"

"Oh, various different models." He shrugs. "Like the yellow one I haven't worn in a while."

"The one with the super tight skin-suit underneath!?" I nearly scream, to which Utan just nods.

"Precisely."

At first, I'm ecstatic. I've only ever seen him wear that armor once, but I'm honestly surprised it was ever something they actually wore for battle. The way the undersuit hugged against their skin made it seem more like it was made for something else entirely. The fact that the lower half of it had basically no armor was nice too, definitely made things easier on the eyes. 

But then, I'm mad, because he finally tricked me into being interested in those dumb classes. And only because he's basically bribing me with looking at his toned, sweaty body working up a sweat in his most revealing battle-made outfits. What a cheater. 

"Fine, I'll check it out next week when I'm free. Hopefully they don't have anything against the students flirting with the instructors."

Utan laughs. "Just be sure to not be too obvious when you do it. I won't say a word."

I nod, picking up my clothes and heading out of Utan's room, before I feel a pair of hands pull me back, and next thing I know, I'm in his embrace again, and he's pressing his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. 

I never quite understood what this meant, but from what I could read on it, it's a very special thing Sangheili do to their partners when they consider them very important, so whenever he did it, I just went along with it. 

His hands run along my back until one of them is pressing tenderly against the nape of my neck, rubbing circles on my skin. 

"Don't leave. Sleep here tonight."

"Sure." 

"Thank you." He says, and it's so genuine it nearly confuses me. But then I remember that for all his posturing, sometimes Utan just likes to be a romantic. 

He'd never act like this in front of anyone else, but when it's just me and him, he likes to get all sweet. It's nice. 

I can't help but smirk at the way he takes my hand into his-not even caring that his completely envelops mine-and wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer. 

"I like how soft human skin is. It isn't rough and textured like ours." He cooes, guiding my hand. "Let's go to bed."

I can't argue with him. Especially not when I'm so tired myself. 

I just slip under the covers, waiting for Utan. 

His bed is bigger than mine. His entire room is bigger than mine, actually. It makes sense, considering who he is, and I don't mind at all, since I'm dating him. 

I look to my side and see him dressing himself for bed. He doesn't like sleeping nude. I remember him telling me that once. 

I can see him bend over, slipping his underwear on one foot at a time. It's a good view, like always, but this time it's more in an appreciative way, and less of a lusty way. I'm too tired to even make a sly comment about it. 

He finishes, and slips into bed right behind me. Scooping me into his arms and hugging his body close to mine. We're a perfect fit, like two puzzle pieces. 

I back up into him, craving his touch. He recuperates by moving his mandibles towards my ear. Nibbling on my earlobes and producing a comforting clicking sound. 

I can feel everything about him. His hard muscles, the way his chest heaves whenever he breathes, and the way his arms tighten around me once every so often, like he's checking to see if I'm still there. 

Honestly, yeah, I like Sangheili. I might be biased because I'm dating one, and he's the best, but still, I like them. 


	3. Fond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluffy stuff with these guys. Hope you like it.

The cafeteria on the space-ship was a gift. You'd think that if someone went to space they'd have to give up some things, like good food. But nope! Thank god for the future. 

I was about to bite in when I felt two large four-fingered hands grab my shoulders and take me by surprise. I was gonna turn around, but before I knew it there were dozens of teeth nibbling softly at my ear and I knew exactly who it was. 

It was Utan. He was just wearing an under-suit at the moment, so he must have recently finished from a teaching session or something. 

"Hello." Spoke the familiar alien general. "How's my favorite little human doing?" 

I smirked. "Little?" 

"Oh come on now, you know I meant nothing but good things by that." Said Utan, taking a seat next to me. "So... What are you eating there?" 

I take the food in my hand and show it to him. "It's a burger."

His yellow eyes squint at the assortment of meat, bread and lettuce. "A 'burger' hmm? Human food." 

I nod. "Yeah. You ever had one?" 

"I think I've tried one before... But it was very messy. I don't think those are made with my species in mind." He said, flexing his mandibles to demonstrate what he was talking about. 

"Ahh. Yeah, that makes sense." I reply, imagining how Utan would even put a burger in his mouth without immediately shredding it and flinging meat-bits everywhere. 

"Laughing? What's so funny?" He asks curiously. 

I shake my head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." 

I go back to eating, still making conversation with the large alien next to me.

And I have the biggest smile on my face because this is so nice. Just sitting here having a meal with someone I love so much. 

I finish my meal, and when I leave to throw out the tray, Utan wraps his arms around my chest and pulls me back down, pushing my head against his strong, broad chest. 

"Woah, hey. What's going on?" 

"Nothing is going on. Come here."

I shrug, and melt into his embrace without resistance. "Mmm..." 

I love this. I love him. And I love it when he rests his head on my shoulder and nuzzles into my neck. 

"H-Hey... Utan, there are people around..."

"And what of it?" He responds, rubbing my stomach, causing me to squirm a bit in his arms. "You and me are together. Most of everyone here knows that by now, I think I should be able to express my feelings freely."

There's a pause between us, but it isn't uncomfortable. It's a happy sort of silence. 

"Unless you don't feel comfortable of course, then I'll stop immediately." 

"No no, you're fine." I reply, recuperating his touch by kissing the side of his neck. He rumbles happily in response, running his hand down my arm and holding it with his unique kind of gentle toughness.

He inches closer, his other arm wrapping around me completely now. "Are you aware of how much I love you?" 

"No, how much?" I tease.

"Hmph. I wouldn't be able to express it here. But just know it's a great amount." 

"Why are you telling me this now though? Did something happen?" 

He shakes his head. "No. I simply... Missed you. It's strange, I wasn't gone from you any longer than usual but I couldn't get my mind off you today. All I could think about was seeing you and getting you into my arms." 

My heart and cheek are literally on fire as he speaks. "Utan, that's... Jeez, you're sweet. Stop being so sweet Utan, you're making me feel like a bad boyfriend for not doing the same." 

He laughs, and I can feel the vibration from his chest shake my very core. "Don't be. You're wonderful. If you weren't I wouldn't be coiled around you like this, expressing my sensitive feelings to you so unashamedly." 

"Utan I fucking love you." 

His mandibles twitch excitingly and he presses them to my neck one last time before getting up, still holding my hand. 

"I'm going back to my quarters to change out of these clothes. I'll put my robes on, and once I get dressed, I would very much like to do something with you."

"Okay, uhhh... We could... Go look at the stars or something?" I suggest off the top of my head. 

He pulls me up and hugs me, and he's so big all my sides are covered by him. "I would like that." He says, and I grin, standing on my toes to kiss one of his mandibles... But I'm too short. Luckily he bends down so I can do it. And it's totally not embarrassing, it's actually really cute. 

"I'll see you." 

"Yeah, bye." I wave, watching him leave. 

I sit back down only for a moment, before getting back and going to my room too. I was grinning like a total idiot, and I didn't want anyone staring at me. Plus, I had to get ready for my date with Utan... Damn, the smile just got wider.


	4. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand here's some smut. Playing pretty heavily with power-dynamics here.

"Stop messing around, let's do this already."

Utan looks at me with-at first-a surprised expression, that gradually turned into one of pure amusement. 

"My apologies, *Admiral*, I didn't mean to act out" He says, playing it up for effect, and I swear, everything Utan does it seems like he has a knack for it. 

I don't really understand where 'Admiral' came from, but I assumed it was the Rank above him and went along with it. 

He walks closer to me, looking down at me with a sultry look in his eyes and pulling at his robes. "Would you like me to strip right now? At your word, of course." 

"No," I reply, reaching for his clothing myself. "I'll do it." 

Taking off Sangheili traditional wear was always a bit of a hassle. I didn't know where where the robes began and where they ended, luckily Utan helped me out, or else who knows how long I would've taken. It was still pretty exciting though, being able to feel layer-by-layer of his very fancy looking clothing coming off to reveal his hard, experienced warrior body underneath. 

Once I got his upper-half uncovered, I so badly wanted to start a trail of kisses from the center of his pecs, eventually going downward. But he stopped me before I could start, looking at me. 

"Please, let me." He whispered, before taking off my shirt in a swift motion doing the very same thing to me, gently gliding his mandibles down my chest. 

Not before long, he was already on his knees, working at my belt. I smirked. "Didn't know this was all it took to get a mighty Sangheili generals on his knees." 

He snickered in response. "Like I told you before, I have no problems being submissive if you want me to." He explained.

My belt came loose and he pulled my pants down, exposing my completely erect manhood to the air. He grabbed it near instantaneously, inching his face closer.

"Really it means nothing to me. You respect me, so I see no reason why I can't do the same and be a bit passive every so often. I enjoy letting someone I trust take over, really." 

I wanted to say something in return, to at least show him I feel the same way. And also to tell him it's insanely attractive when a big hulking alien guy says he has no problem being submissive regardless of power dynamics. But I was currently preoccupied by the very good blowjob I receiving.

It took a awhile for me to agree to one, but I'm glad I did. Sangheili blowjobs were something else. Since they spread all their mandibles out for safety, it was all mouth and tongue. It was incredible.

My hands hovered over his head, nervous. But that's when I saw Utan take hold of one of it and shoot me a look of approval. I nodded, taking both my hands and pushing against the back of Utan's head into my crotch, forcing my member into his slick throat.

When I looked down, he seemed very into what he was doing, completely focused on sucking me off and nothing else. 

"Fuuuck, Utan. You're so fucking good at everything, I swear." I praise, my legs becoming jelly as he continued. Eventually he stopped, pulling back until he released my cock with a very lewd 'plop' sound. 

He looked at me, pointing to the clothes still on his waist. "Would you like to undress my lower half as well?" 

"You're asking me?" 

He nods. "Yes, I'm asking you. I want you to do it. Control belongs to you tonight." He then grabs my hands with his much larger ones, guiding them towards his waist and stepping closer until we were only inches apart. "Go ahead." 

I wanted to say something, but my hands had already begun to move on their own, as not even I knew how eager I was for this. 

It's not like I haven't topped Utan before, like he said. But this was the first time where I actually felt like... Well-the first time I actually felt like I was on top. 

Most other times there was no question as to who was really in control; the much bigger than me alien from a warrior race, obviously. This time, with the way he was acting, it just felt different. The way he looked at me was different. It was more... Submissive? Willing? It was a bit hard to pin down.

It was definitely exciting though, so I wanted to keep going and see how this was gonna turn out. My hands wrapped around him completely, taking hold of the straps which held the lower half of his robes together and slowly unraveled them. 

I looked at him. "So what are you gonna do once these clothes hit the floor?"

His mandibles flexed with intrigue "What do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to bend over." I answered, hoping my voice didn't reveal how new I was at this.

Despite my clear inexperience, Utan seemed more than happy to play along. 

"Bend over? Yes, I can do that." He spoke, his voice much more deep and seductive than before, making my cheeks hotter and my heart beat faster.

I finally undid the final knot on his robe, and his clothes fell to the floor at his feet. I looked down to see his length, just as erect as mine. Part of me relaxed at that, since it was visual proof that he was enjoying this just as much as me. 

I didn't get to look at it long though, since he turned around quickly as soon as he was undressed. Utan then promptly bent over my bed, arching his back while spreading his legs, as if I was frisking him. It was something I never got tired of seeing; that muscular, perfectly shaped rear. 

I approached him, carefully laying a hand on one of his mountains of flesh. His alien skin always felt so nice. Smooth, slightly leathery, and just the right amount of shine that I could see light mesmerizingly gloss over his fit grey form. 

"I assume with that smile on your face, that everything's 'up to code' back there?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's all good. Fantastic even. Now, uhh... Stay right there!" 

I move over to one of my drawers, shifting through all my things until my fingers touch a small plastic bottle of regular human lube.

I walk back to Utan, popping the cap off and letting the cool liquid drip onto my fingers. I then-slowly-use my other hand to spread Utan's cleft apart just a bit, letting my fingers sink into his alluring purple hole. 

"Ahh!" He exclaimed, but I continued. "That liquid is always so cold." He muttered under his breath. 

The way the lube made Utan's pucker shine was something else, and while I definitely had no issues doing this a bit more, I also kinda wanted to stick my dick in there, so I finished up quick. 

"Utan. Get on the bed." I ordered, surprised at my own voice. 

He looked back, shocked as well with my tone. I thought maybe I crossed a line or something, but I knew I was in the clear when I saw Utan moving up and flopping himself on the bed, layed out, completely exposed just for me. 

"Well? Don't keep me waiting." He cooed, urging me to come closer. I scooted over to him, aligning my length with his hole, watching with amazement as it flexed for me with each poke of my tip. It was no exaggeration to say I was pretty much obsessed with my boyfriend's ass. 

It wasn't even like a perverted thing, I just genuinely loved everything about it. It's feel, the way it complimented his warrior body so well, and most of all, the little dark-grey spots that were scattered around his behind. I could look (and appreciate) it all day. 

But I knew if I kept this up, he'd probably tell me to get moving, so I just thrusted forward into him. For the first inches, I was unimpeded. 

His insides were slick and greasy from the lube, and parted way for me without any resistance. Just a few inches after that, and it was completely different. I suppressed a moan from escaping as Utan's insides clenched around my member.

"Damn, Utan. How the hell are you so tight? You're huge." 

He craned his head to look at me, those yellow reptilian eyes landing on me with unquestionable adoration.

"Perhaps it's because I'm different from your kind. But you should also know that I've only ever been on the receiving end of this type of thing with you."

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." 

"Huh..." I breathed, a sense of pride coming to my chest at hearing those words. 

"How does that make you feel?" Continued Utan, now pushing back against my length. "Knowing that you're the only human-no, only person alive to ever feel my warm insides wrapping around their appendage?" 

His voice was dangerous to me, I now realized. Whenever I heard him talk like that it was hard not to just let him take control and do what he wanted. But I knew he would want me to keep going, at my own pace, so I pushed myself into him again, plunging myself as deep as I could all at once and melding my body to the arch of his strong back. 

"It was well worth it you know... To... To let you be the first." He panted, his hands gripping at my sheets, pulling them back. "I don't regret it. It felt so good when you finally took me from behind for the first time... And it feels just as good now." 

His moans and sporadic breathing were exhilarating to listen to. Having this stunning Sangheili warrior under me-a credit to his race, really-heaving and yelping because of me was... Well, it was fucking amazing, to say the least. 

But I was getting close, I could feel it. Still, It was a personal best for me, lasting this long. 

I leaned up until I was right near my partners head. "Hey, Utan, I'm getting close so-"

"So do it inside me." 

My eyes widened. "Uhh... You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" He exclaimed in response, catching me off guard a bit. As he spoke to me, however, his eyes were deadly serious. "I want to feel your essence inside me, filling me. Please, give me this."

Even if he did technically give me a choice, he had to know there was no way I could say no to him, especially if it was something like this. 

It wasn't long after, just a few more seconds, really, that I reached my limit. My mind nearly went blank as I unloaded my seed into my alien partner. 

I heard him groan out a very strange sound when I did, it was the type of sound anyone who'd never seen an alien would probably associate with one. It was a low screech with clicks thrown in seemingly at random. 

"Mmmm... It's... Very warm." He said, flexing his mandibles with what I could only assume was content. 

I stayed in the position for quite a bit. Not even because I wanted to, but because Utan's legs were pinning me against his body and I had no real way to escape. 

When I was finally completely drained out, he let out a satisfied huff and turned around, picking me up and placing me on his chest. 

"So... How was it?" I asked, to which I received a loving head-pat as Utan pushed me tighter into his chest. 

"You were very good." He assured, wrapping his other arm across my back. "Apologies for your sheets however." 

"Wait did you... Ah man! How am I supposed to sleep with cum everywhere?" 

He laughed, his long fingers brushing through my hair. "Yes, what a shame. Looks like we'll have to go over to my quarters tonight. And since there's only one bed, it seems like you'll have to sleep right next to me. Hopefully I can hold back the tears..." 

"Was that... Sarcasm?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Perhaps." 

I smiled. "Nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want even more of these guys, let me know! They're pretty fun to write, I might just do it.


End file.
